


i love you too

by cherryguts



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, hide does love and appreciate you, hide still has feelings for kaneki, kinda rushed, tokyo ghoul re, um it’s really just fluffy angst ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryguts/pseuds/cherryguts
Summary: hide suffered so much yet he keeps it all inside. you were there to see him cry all those times and comfort him.because you love him.





	i love you too

Hide sat in the silent, empty room next to Touka looking down at Kaneki’s unconscious form on the metal bed. The Qs had just gotten Kaneki out of the dragon that they’ve been looking for, for a while. It was exhausting and draining keeping up with everything going on in Tokyo.  


“Even after all of that, he’s still alive. This guy’s really somethin’” Hide said to lighten the tense mood in the room.  


“More sturdy than you’d think. He’s always been like that.” Hide let out a small laugh thinking about Kaneki.  


“So,” Hide stood up from his spot, “Don’t worry.” Touka looked up from Kaneki to turn and see Hide.  


“I’ll be going. Marude’s probably having a fit right now.” Hide swiftly turned letting out a white lie. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor for a second before turning back to Touka with shut eyes, seemingly smiling gently under his mask.  


“Touka. Watch over him, okay?” Were his last words before he walked out the room where his best friend, his love he’s been protecting since day one, was at with his new wife. The door shut with a thud and Hide walked down the corridor with his head facing towards the ground.  


A pain ached through his chest, and it wasn’t from the damage from the sewers years ago. It was pain that Kaneki found someone new for him to keep living for. To keep loving. And deep inside Hide, in which he didn’t want to admit, was a feeling of jealousy. Though he’ll never show it or say anything, he bottles it up till he breaks. And it has to be a lot for him to break down like this.

—— 

Making your way through the CCG, you hear faint sniffles and slow walking. Your eyes turn the corner and you spot none other than Hideyoshi.  


’Hide!?’ You thought to yourself. ’Why would Hide be crying here of all places!’  
Your flowy blouse swayed as you walked down the aisle near Hide. Your heart started thumping faster and faster as you got closer to the boy. You’ve known Hide for quite some time and know exactly why he’s crying.  


Hide looks up from his wet palms to see a familiar, yet blurry face. He tries tries his best at drying his own tears but you grab his hands away from his eyes. He looks at you confused and embarrassed. He didn’t know someone would catch him crying, even if it was in the middle of the hallway. He was too sad at the moment to care.  


Still having Hide’s hands in yours, you gently lower them to his side and tilt your head to the side giving him a soft, understanding and comforting smile letting him know you’re here for him.  


“[y/n]-chan..” Hide mumbled under his breath, still startled and surprised.  


“Shh, it’s okay chika, I’m here just for you.” You say to him in a sweet voice, brushing off his tears with your thumb. Your cheeks rosy up when the nickname slips out of your mouth. Chika.  


Hide's face tinted pink to seemingly match yours in reaction of the nickname too. You hadn't called him that for so long, he must've forgotten about it for a moment.  


“You didn’t have to call me that, [y/n].” Hide lowly laughed. You could tell he was smiling by the way his eyes closed up and shyly moved from side to side slightly.  


‘So cute,’ you thought.  


“Come on, Hide.” You said to him and grabbed his hand again, running down the hall to a safe place for you and Hide to go to. A small smile growing on your face that you stopped him from crying.  


“Woah!” Hide yelped as you held onto his hand guiding him through the big white halls of the CCG to who knows where. A sense of curiosity spiked through Hide as you twisted and turned.  


You stopped at where the doors to the rooftop would be. It’d be a somewhat nice and calm place you were hoping it to be for the both of you. Just you and Hide. Thinking about it now, holding his hand, looking at him, and now it’ll be just you and him looking out at the sky and messed up Tokyo, your face turned strawberry red and put your hand on your cheek. So warm. You look at Hide but he was already looking at you. You jumped.  


‘What the fuck, [y/n]! Don’t be a blushing mess now! Get yourself together!’ You scolded yourself. You looked back at Hide and he had his head tilted a bit with an invisible question mark popping up from his head. You giggled at him and his curiosity. You took both of his hands and looked at him in his deep chocolate eyes. They were so beautiful, his eyes were seriously tired and probably begging to sleep yet they were awake and still sparkling like the night stars.  
“Lets go.” You said softly almost like a whisper, pointing your head towards the door.

—— 

You put your arms on the cold ledge bars of the roof and sighed to yourself. The coldness hit your soft skin and you could feel your cheeks turning into a dusty pink hue. Hide was close by you looking out into the sky. It was turning into a collision of wavy pink, creamy orange and faint red and an overall cryptic darkish blue night sky, to tell Tokyo is was time to sleep or for some that soon a new day will come yet again.  


“Hide, you know you don’t have to feel all by yourself.” You said with concerning eyes towards him.  


“I’ll even cry with you Hide, I’m here because I don’t want you to feel alone, like you have someone to lean on. I want you to be be okay. But I totally understand if you want to cry by yourself sometimes. I was just caught off guard at the moment,” You explain to him as you laugh a bit in the process, “I do it because...I love you.” You turn away from him while looking to the now dark sky. Thankfully the coldness could be an excuse for your extreme rosy cheeks.  


Hide looked over at you in shock. If he could blush, he would at this moment. Hide never really got a genuine confession like this from any girlfriend he’s had. A true and pure ‘I love you’. His heart started to beat faster than usual. Even after all this time you’ve stood by him and helped him. From running away from the washuus, to helping him when he cried all night because he was utterly sad. You’ve been there. All the time. You were there even when you all were at college and went to Anteiku. You saw him get down when Kaneki changed, never answered when you called him and wouldn’t even do anything with him anymore, but you already knew that if Kaneki was happy, so would Hide. Even if deep down he wanted to shout and yell that he wanted to be with him, he didn’t. He put on a smile and went with the flow.  


“[y/n]....” Hide trailed off losing his words while lost in thought. You looked at him with little tears in your [e/c] eyes. Your shirt and hair blew softly in the wind.  


“I really do love you Hide, I care about you so much.” You choke out, trying your best not to cry but the tears kept falling. Hide saw you breaking and went up to you. Hide’s arms wrapped around you tightly as you put your head on his chest. His head was on yours as he looked out to the sky, his heart still thumping as fast as ever.  


“I love you too, [y/n], more than I’ve realized.” He whispered to you, holding you more. He felt like he should’ve noticed sooner how much you loved him. How her eyes were always drifting towards him even when his gaze was fixed on Kaneki. Of course he cared for you. He’d do a million things to protect you too, just he didn’t seem to appear to be observant in romantic situations.  


He pushed you away to look at your face. Red puffy eyes and cheeks. He took his hands and placed them on the side of your face moving the little hairs in the way, as he used his thumb to dry your faint tear stained cheeks. You looked up at him and smiled. He was so handsome, even under his mask.  


“Looks like you’re the one drying up my tears now.” You laughed and went back to hugging him. Hide looking at you seemed to laugh back, he loved you no matter what. Even in times like these you could still make him laugh. He put his arms around you again and rubbed your back delicately. Being silent together like this knowing your safe in each other’s arms was truly an amazing way to feel.

 

You two were meant to be, after all, a flower does need their sun to bloom beautifully.

**Author's Note:**

> agh it’s so rushed and long. I tried my best to make it pretty and meaningful ??? but anyways even though it’s kinda bad I hope you like it!


End file.
